Chronicles of the Forbidden Miko
by Inuyasha- lover- forever
Summary: Even after it all she can't find happiness, not to laugh, not to smile, not to love. Naraku binds her to this world of his but someone will help her breakaway from the world she screams to be let out of. POLLS!
1. Scroll one

Chronicles of The forbidden Miko

Summary: Kagome is a Miko sworn to secrecy never to let anyone see her, forbidden to dream, laugh love without a punishment …her journey was thought to be a lonely one no one thought that the gods found a certain group who would help her. (YYH X IY) POLLS

Romance/Drama

Story---------------------

Her Midnight locks flowed with the rhythm of the delicate breeze.

"Never to be seen… forbidden to dream laugh…love, it is as if I am already dead" Kagome whispered softly starting a conversation with the wind.

She would never be able to see them ever again….trapped in a vortex to where they believe that she was a murderer. Japan…no the world was her prison her asylum a place where she is hunted for murders she never committed. The gods must be after her head.

"This could all go away if you jumped" Kikyo stated walking up behind Kagome

" I thought now that you learned that I am not your reincarnation you would at least stop treating me like I don't belong, for kikyo you are the one who doesn't belong here" Kagome looked at the dead priestess at the corner of her eye. Kikyo had her eyes shut.

"I must take my leave I don't want to see blood on the night of the full moon" Kikyo stated cold

When she opened her eyes she found Kagome was gone. She ran to the edge of the cliff and found Kagome drifting down.

"What a show off girl" Kikyo walked away

2 Kagome

One day she'll prove that she's innocent…the culprit who framed her, would pay, no matter what she wouldn't give mercy. Not after the pain the hiding being shunned.

Koenma's office

"I admire this girl no matter how many times she runs, hears that she is a cold assassin she still manages to stay strong." Koenma stated as he looked on his widescreen TV

"Koenma sir you asked for the detectives" Botan sent the detectives inside the office.

" Okay you guys this mission is quite….dangerous….I need you to befriend this woman her name is Kagome, she is a Miko quite famous, The miko who destroyed the great dark lord Naraku, Famous one day then a murderer the next. 90 of Feudal Japan is after this one girl. After proving her innocence I want you to bring Kagome back here to rekai" Koenma stated

"What no one trusts this girl?" Yuske asked flipping through her file

"Only one man, Lord Sesshomaru he could prove her innocence but, Kagome wants to figure out this puzzle on her own." Koenma answered showing them a picture of the Inu Akura.

"So she doesn't want to be helped!" Kuwabara stated angrily it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Kuranma or rather Youko you remember her don't you? The one who saved you and Kuronue from the guardian keep in Suzaki Temple when you attempted to steal the Stone Bowl of Buddha?" Koenma asked

Kuranma let his demon out "Yes princy boy I remember her well…she would have never been in this situation if she would have just stayed with Kuronue and me" Youko said gruffly throwing the file away from Yuske back to the prince.

"I want to yell at her so much!" Youko growled "well mini dude when are we starting!" Youko was growing impatient

"It won't be so easy to find her…she is bound to eternal secrecy until the light shines through the trees showing her innocence" Koenma said

"In other words you mean she doesn't want to be seen by anyone until she can prove her innocence?" Yuske asked

"Yes"

"I don't care what she wants! She'll be begging to be dead when I am through with her!" Youko growled

"Youko calm down my friend" Hiei put a hand on the kitsune's shoulder

"Ah Hiei, you also know Ms Kagome don't you?" Koenma gave a menacing grin while the koorime glared not wanting his history told to the humans about him and Kagome

" Look Koenma give me as many missions cause me and keiko are over so I have no complaints I live alone mom is living in Downtown Tokyo with her drinking buddy Momo but if this is dangerous let me get on it" Yuske cracked his fingers

"SEE HE'S AS URGENT AS ME!" Youko Yelled

"Okay…BOTAN! Open the portal" Koenma ordered

"YESSIR!" Botan saluted

The group walked through the portal to the feudal era

Kagome---------

When the YYH group entered the Era Kagome felt Youko's aura lash out at her

"Youko….Hiei…" Kagome ran towards the auras

If The Kitsune found out of the incident she was having he would skin her alive little by little! (I saw that on Buffy where willow is getting skinned alive piece by piece it gave me the shivers!)

YYH----------------

"So…Kagome is coming to us? I thought she didn't want to be seen" Yuske sensed a strong aura coming at an alarming speed

"She just can't resist being away from me!" Youko stated

'Just a minute ago he wanted to strangle her' the YYHG sweat dropped even Hiei did

"HIEI! YOUKO!" The gang head's shot over to the yell.

Then Youko and Hiei fell to the ground then piece by piece a Kagome became visual.

"H-How did you sneak up on us like that?" Youko grabbed his chest where his pounding heart was

"I blocked my scent but I used most barrier power when I was running through the fields and I used an invisibility spell!" Kagome stated giggling she felt a surge of pain through her stomach the then she knew what was to come, blood. Her Different color eyes went blank for a moment then returned to normal.

"Kagome…are you alright?" Youko brushed her sakura scented hair from her eyes

Kagome gracefully rose dusted herself off and stood

"I'm fine" Kagome stated

She couldn't keep it up for 3 years the same façade emotionless sometimes she would cut herself wondering if she was even alive.

"Kagome…your bleeding" Hiei said with emotion

"HEY THERE SHE IS! GET HER AND KILL HER!" A Male villager yelled they had torches like oversized fireflies in night.

"Get away you guys…meet me at Suzaki Forest tomorrow by the spirits shrine" Kagome speed off with and abnormal speed leading the villagers from her friends.

Next Morning

"I don't get it she was so cheerful then had the same mask as Sesshomaru" Youko growled

"Maybe the somehow merged bodies to keep one another alive" Yuske suggested

"No that old dog wouldn't stand without killing those villagers" Hiei stated

"Hey Hiei….that's the first time I ever seen you with so much emotion!" Kuwabara stated.

"Shouldn't we be going without being chased by those crazy villagers?" Yuske asked

"Yes I agree with gel head over there" Youko got up and began walking out of their hide out.

"See someone actually agrees with me….HEY DID YOU JUST CALLS ME A GELHEAD YOU BAKA FOX?" Yuske stomped after the Kitsune

-------Suzaki Forest----------

(If you ever played FFX-2 imagine kagome sitting on a boulder humming 1000 words)

"Hey we're here!" Kuwabara waved

"Hello"

"Hey our boss told us to give this to you extra important!" Yuske handed her a scroll wrapped in a green ribbon.

She opened it and read it

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_Your perpetrator came into my office the other day. Demanding the Shikon Jewel. I informed him that I didn't have it in any of my vaults, he mumbled something like the miko has the Shikon Jewel he stated he didn't like it when he didn't get his way then turned into a tainted miasma and disappeared. I wanted to inform you that my tantai is to protect you. When you find your framer you are to report to rekai…you sensei would like you talk to him immediately, Lord Sesshomaru might even might grace my detectives with his presence. I must investigate this matter; I will send Botan to send you the most recent information. Good Day Lady Hime, I would be grateful if you wrote me a report every week. _

_Prince Koenma _

_Prince of Rekai _

"Okay Detectives how about introducing yourselves….hey where's Youko?" Kagome asked

"Right here Ms. Kagome" Kuranma stated

"Youko…had mischievous eyes and had a seductive yet perverted voice" Kagome pointed out

'So that's what the little ningen thinks of me?' Youko said to Kuranma 'let me out I want to talk to her did you also forget that I have to scold her?'

Kuranma gave up 'just take my body for the rest of the mission' Kuranma sighed

Youko appeared

"What is the meaning of this?" Kagome snapped

"Watch your tone kagome" Youko snarled

"Do not tell my student to watch her tone Fox" Someone lifted Youko by his collar

"Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome bowed

"What do you want you old dog" Youko asked

"I am here to scold Kagome as well and if I am old then you should respect you elders" Sesshomaru dropped the Kitsune on his butt.

"Hn you are all here to scold me?" Kagome asked giving them disgusted looks

"What are we doing in the middle of this forest for? This place gives me the creeps" Kuwabara shivered at the aura of spirits around him

"Because boy I have something to show you detectives and Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome stated

"Well show us would you?" Yuske growled

"You know this area correct Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

"Hai the Battle field where Naraku had died" Sesshomaru answered

"Are we so sure it was Naraku that died? Or just one of his damn puppets?" Kagome asked another question

" Are you implying that our hard work was nothing!" Sesshomaru snarled at his student trying to make her flinch like she used to but she just stood there.

" It was just a puppet he not only made out himself but of every Creature he destroyed" Kagome stated lifting up the top of the shrine there layed naraku's hair wrapped with a soul catcher egg

" Naraku was the one to frame you wasn't he Kagome" Hiei broke the eerie silence.

"Hai"

" Why don't we just kill him now that we know it was him" Youko asked

" It's not that easy…when I was kidnapped by him he cast a spell upon me causing me to bleed when I laugh, smile, …love…the things I used to do when I was simple cheerful Kagome." Kagome informed everyone " And If we kill him…I die as well…HAHAHAHA ughhhh I am already dead to most" Kagome grabbed her side where it bleed

" Kagome I can use Tensugia ( Did I spell that right) to revive you" Sesshomaru pointed out

" Like I said he dies I die I live he lives It's like we are bound it's if the bastard is my mate" Kagome scoffed ( I love Naraku but he's EVIL in this fic Sisters comforts Kirara all the hott guys I love come to comfort me YAY! **Cough** back on with the fic.

Sesshomaru Hiei and Youko growled at this

" HAHAHAHAHA your completely right love! You are bound to me…and we'll go to hell together" A seductive male's voice rung through Suzaki Forest

" I'd rather be skinned alive then to go anywhere with you Naraku!" Kagome yelled

" Don't be so hatful kagome…" Naraku appeared behind Kagome

" Get away!" The YYH Group protected Kagome

Naraku disappeared then appeared in the above Kagome.

Kagome didn't say anything while the group was looking for Naraku.

" You want the Shikon jewel? Come and Get it Naraku it's a burden" Kagome held it up

" I know you luv I can sense a barrier around that jewel…even if it is a wonderful prize I would love to watch you scream in pain" Naraku laughed as Kagome lifted her self in the air

" No trick Naraku here" Kagome threw the hanyou the jewel then he caught it

" KAGOME YOU IDIOT WHY IN THE HELL DI DYOU GIVE HIM THE DAMN JEWEL?" Youko screamed

End 1


	2. scroll 2

Chronicles of the forbidden Miko

Scroll 2: She only exists in our memories

"I'll be seeing you love" Naraku chuckled then flew off into the clouds

"You idiot NOW he will rule the world! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Youko banged his head on tree

"Fox Kagome knows of what she is doing so shut your bloody mouth" Sesshomaru silenced the Kitsune.

"Kagome what is your plan" Hiei asked

"Naraku is everywhere, but not in my mind the only place I can have my freedom" Kagome shut her eyes discussing something in her mind.

We shall head to Inuyasha's forest for I must speak with an elderly miko there" Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kagome….are you sure that is wise? The Priestess and her companions will not hesitate to hurt you." Sesshomaru stated looking into her mismatched eyes.

"Trust me milord I know what I am doing…they are sure to tell you why they will not hurt me" Kagome said walking into the dense forest.

" Come let's follow her" Hiei jumped into the treetops following the miko

Sudden flashback

" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, sango, Miroku, will you all be friends at the end….forever?"

" OF COURSE!"

The loud chatters and laughter filled the air.

end of flash back

Kagome clenched her fist her glove tightening on her hand.

" Lady Kagome!" a squeaky voice yelled

" Hachii! How are you my dear friend?" Kagome hugged the raccoon dog

" Good Milady! I haven't seen you traveling with Master Miroku anymore-.." Kagome glanced towards the rustling in the bushes.

" Hachii who are you talking to…Oh hello my beautiful maiden would you consider baring my child?" Miroku grabbed the angered kagome's hands

" Monk do you not realize this is the miko that defeated Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled

" Milord…I am sorry to say that Lady Kagome has passed on…she only exists in our memories now…we don't even have a picture of her." Miroku said walking away from the group.

" Good day monk" Kagome walked past the houshi on the verge of crying.

" good day…kagome…" Miroku whispered then vanished

The group walked on silently, Sesshomaru comforted the miko by purring a song.

" Sesshomaru why is it me….why am I the one being punished?" Kagome cried just this once she would let Naraku get what he wanted: her tears.

End 2


	3. SORRY!

I am sooooo sorry my reviewers I was grounded because I had a D and I have been studing for advanced algebra exams! **CRAMS** Yikes but if I get more reviews I will update lots! KK? Well anyways for my reviewers in Let me go. I have started a sequal to it okay and I am updating forbidon miko and I am most likely taking off 1000 words and Princess of Escalon I am giving it away for adoption and I have a newer fic coming out called Follow your dreams. It's going to be an AU Sum: Kagome a normal Shy highschool girl with a secret past. Sesshomaru a total Play boy. Who ever thought that a bad boy could cause a girl so much trouble! SK So yea PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!


	4. Scroll 3

Chronicles of the forbidden Miko

Chapter three

_Darkness was surrounding her body. She let him take her into the darkness. Maybe she wanted to be taken away. She knew how kikyo felt now. To be shunned by herself. Looking at the one thing she once had: Love. She could never go back to the person she once was. She learned too much to go back now. They knew she wasn't dead her physical being, they thought her soul was dead. But it her soul of purity was swallowing her whole. That damn Naraku and Kikyo planned this. Everyone was betrayed once again and didn't even know it. What hurt her most was that they didn't believe her. Kikyo took everyone she loved except for Kaeda and Sesshomaru. Lucky her..._

"Kagome….wake up" Sesshomaru shook the miko awake when he smelt her tears.

She began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep on you Sensei? Sorry" Kagome got up and stretched chitoge at her hip

"Are we headed for the elderly Miko's village?" Sesshomaru asked

"…Sesshomaru-sama…would you mind…distracting the detectives until I reach Asagiri island?" Kagome asked

"Kagome what are you up to?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow

" I followed the monk back to camp and the group is going to Asagiri island and that is where there demise is unless I can stop it" Kagome replied to the Taiyoukai " So…are you going to help or not?" Kagome asked

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called over to the imp youkai

"Distract the detectives Lady Kagome and I will be gone for Asagiri Island make sure they do NOT follow or it will be your head" Sesshomaru stated

"Let's go" Sesshomaru began walking south

To the YYH group

"Hey isn't it weird we haven't even seen Kagome and the mutt in 3 hours?" Youko asked

"Yea it does and it hasn't been 3 hours it has been 4hours" Kuwabara looked at his watch

"hey where's Hiei?" everyone looked around

"Well come on we are detectives so let's investigate!" Yuske snorted at his group's laziness

"Ah Un make sure those detectives don't leave this forest" Jaken ordered

Ah Uh snorted lazily

to Kagome and Sesshomaru

As the duo were getting on the boat to Asagiri island Sesshomaru surprisingly broke the silence.

"Why are you helping them? They betrayed you! They didn't believe a damn word you said!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the boat creating the boat to dent and the boat was swishing ferociously back and forth.

"I can't just allow them to be killed…I just can't and Naraku is supposed to be there so I am going to destroy that bastard once and for all." Kagome growled walking to the bow of the boat.

Hiei's Pov

I saw the Taiyoukai/mutt talk with kagome. So she thought she could get away? Hn we'll just see about that. And with that I followed the duo onto the boat and hid.

End Of POV

3 hours later

"Kagome how nice of you to come back…master Naraku is in the cave he would like to speak with you" Kagura stated tapping her fan at her lip. Then she noticed Sesshomaru. "Alone" she added

Sesshomaru growled but kagome put a hand on his shoulder and Sesshomaru could see her smile. How he missed that smile. When he came back to reality he saw her smile. She was smiling for him, no matter how much it hurt she would smile.

"Go" Sesshomaru ordered

"Arigotu" Kagome hugged the Taiyoukai and then ran off with Kagura

"Sayonara Koibito" Sesshomaru whispered then buried his face into his hands.

Hiei's POV

So the Taiyoukai was in love with his girl. Hmph…I guess I should call the other's over here

I pulled out my communicator and told the group to come here immediately but then I felt something inside of me pull away. I looked up to see a Giant soul catcher. It was draining my soul. I CAN'T DIE! I HAVE TO YELL AT KAGOME FOR TRYING TO TRICK ME! AND FOR MAKING THAT MUTT LOVE HER! I jumped over to a tree branch but fell I tried to get up …but I couldn't. Damnit!

Kagome's POV

I looked to my left: Demons right: demons all dead

"Come on hurry up that group is getting their asses kicked by Naraku in his half demon form" Kagura growled

I walked steadily into the room Inuyasha Sango Miroku Shippo and Kikyo fighting Naraku.

Naraku stopped fighting and smirked at me. I scowled how dare he smirk he was going to pay for all the pain he has caused me.

"Naraku your battle is with me not with them" I shot an energy purifying arrow at him

My group looked back

"Was that Kagome!" Shippo asked

"Get out of my way…Prepare to die Naraku-!" I was cut off when Naraku held out the Shikon jewel and swung it back and forth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA you truly are an idiot….it's a fake! A FAKE! The only way to get the real one is tearing into my body and get it! But you would never do that now would you love?" I laughed hysterically

"No matter we will spend eternity together in hell why not start now" Naraku was zooming full speed at me. I smiled

Blood came to both our bodies as I laughed as hard as I could.

Naraku screamed in pain.

As the blood rushed down by body I looked up at the stars.

I looked back down at Inuyasha Shippo Sango Miroku and Kikyo

end of Pov

"You obnoxious bitch you ruined my plan!" Kikyo yelled grasping her heart

"Kikyo…you took part of my soul now I want it back! Kagome tore out Chitoge. Inuyasha stood there.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!" Kikyo yelled

"You betrayed me kikyo!" Inuyasha Growled but was distracted when he heard a deep seductive yet poisonous laugh. Inuyasha and the group's eye's widened.

"You forgot about me luv" Naraku shot a tentacle at Kagome's stomach. He didn't bleed. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows returning Chitoge. 'He reversed the spell just like I planned'

"Inuyasha do you trust me?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment looking down at tetsugia then a loud bang rang through everyone's ears.

The impact blew everyone out of the cave next to the ocean. Everyone got up and saw who was responsible for the blast. Kagome glared at who it was.

End 3

Review PLEASE!


	5. NOTE

IF your want me to update you should review got it? Any ways I am on this new chat site called furcadia. You guys should check it out and if you guys get it my name is gangutaiga so yea anyways heid my warning no review no update so ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

" Kagome….foolish of you to try and trick us" the ginsei Kitsune shook his finger.

Kagome lowered her bow and glared " Leave" she said bluntly as s barrier was formed around the Kitsune and the other two detectives. A Green blob was thrown into the mix of people in the cave.

" I AM SOOOO SORRY LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome knew that squeal 'jaken'.

Kagome's hazel and brown eyes began to blur, but she stood firm.

" Do NOT interferre…..inuyasha….do…you….trust….me?" Kagome looked at the hanyou as he nodded while raising tetsugia.

" Naraku! This is for the pain you have caused everyone!" Kagome shot her beautiful, elegant arrow at Naraku.

" So long and farewell Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled while slamming down tetsugia.

" to hell with you!" Naraku screeched as he disoveled from the attack.

" So long Naraku and stay in hell" Kagome said falling to her knees and all she saw was black.

The last words she heard was everyone yelling "KAGOME!"

Youko went next to kagome and placed his fingers to her neck and sighing he shook his head " she's dead"

Sango and Shippo began to cry as the men glared at her pale body. " you weren't supposed to die stupid" Hiei lowered his eyes in a sadness Youko nor anyone seen in over 500 years.

OWARI

OOOOOOO KAGOME'S DEAD MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH ain't I evil well anyways I know it was short but I have been working more on my new story black as night it is a YYH crossover if you want to check that out! Hehe! Well anyways I AM MAKING THIS THE END MUAHHAHAH anyways so sayanara!


End file.
